Sentiment incompris
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe/OS: Même si elle habite chez le chanteur de ce groupe, elle ne peut lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent. One Shot, petit rapide à lire mais bien plaisant enfin j'espère.


**Disclamer: **Les deux personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout n'est que fiction et sors d'un petit délire que j'ai imaginé (nan vraiment?)

**Genre:** Drame Romance

**Autre:** Je me répète, mais ce n'est qu'une fiction de mes délires personnel, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même

**ONE SHOT**

Voilà une bien triste histoire venant de ma part, moi qui peux avoir tout se que je souhaite, je vis chez Miku, Akiharu, oui, le chanteur du très célèbre groupe An Cafe, mais comme je ne suis arrivée qu'après leur réussite, je ne peux rien dire, son succès me fait mal, ainsi que le succès qu'il m'a fait connaitre.  
Les autres filles qu'il ramène à la maison aussi, mon petit cœur en prend bien cher dans la tête, mais bon, dans le fond je sais que je suis celle qui aime le plus, aucunes filles ne m'arrivent à la cheville, aucunes, il n'en aime aucune comme moi, j'ai une place très importante dans son cœur, je le sais, il me le montre tous les jours, enfin lorsqu'il n'est pas en tournée.  
Des fois j'ai le droit de l'accompagné, mais c'est assez rare qu'il me l'autorise, les autres membres du groupe me trouvent mignonne, je le sais, je suis mignonne, mais bon. Je suis très petite, enfin mon apparence extérieur n'est pas très important, car il m'aime et moi aussi, sauf qu'il ne peut me le dire clairement, ça le gêne peut-être, mais je suis patiente, donc j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faut.

Ce matin là comme à mes habitudes, Je me suis réveillée doucement, baillé, étirée tous mes membres un par un, je marche alors sur le carrelage froid, Miku à l'air d'être endormis, je rentre alors dans sa chambre, et lui saute assez difficilement dessus, il se réveille en sursaut en se levant, il me déséquilibre et me fait tombé par terre, une petite douleur survient sur le haut de mon crâne, il se réveille totalement, se baisse vers moi me murmure.

**Miku: Oh désolé ma chérie, je n'ai pas fait exprès.**

Je le regarde alors intensément dans les yeux, mes grand yeux noir doivent surement représenter tout l'amour que je lui porte, je me frotte contre lui, il me serre fort dans ses bras, il se rallonge dans le lit, je m'installe confortablement sur son ventre en le regardant regarder son magnifique plafond blanc.  
Il commence à ouvrir la bouche, la referme me fixant je deviens un peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, il ne le remarque jamais, il tourne alors son regard vers le rideau noir couvrant les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, de couleur métallisé.  
Puis il rouvre la bouche et me parle, moi je ne fais qu'écouter, je n'ai rien à dire, il aime que quelqu'un l'écoute même s'il parle dans le vent, n'importe qui, un simple insecte lui suffirai, mais je suis là pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ce qu'il a sur la conscience.

**Miku: Tu sais? Non tu ne sais pas sinon je ne poserais la question, mais je sens que je me fatigue, j'en ai marre de continuer comme ça sans aperçue de la vie de demain, je m'ennuies, j'aimerai retourner dans de gros délire, mais non, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi, ça m'énerve, même les filles ne m'amusent plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un pépé de 80 piges n'ayant plus aucune fonction.**

Je l'écoute, j'aime savoir, même si je ne comprends que rarement les mots qu'il emploie, je descends de dessus son ventre, il me regarde étonné, je ne le coupe jamais dans ses monologues, puis je pars vers la cuisine.  
Il me regarde d'un oeil amusé puis se lève, il est à moitié nue avec le pantalon d'hier, en y pensant je ne l'ai pas entendus rentrée, il a du arriver il n'y a quelques heures. Il me suit dans la cuisine, il me fais à manger, oui hier soir j'ai loupé mon diner.  
J'avoue que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans cette cuisine sans lui c'est pour cela que d'avant de rentrée dedans je l'ai attendue, il ouvre une boite, je le regarde les yeux pétillants, je mange tranquillement, lui aussi dans son coin, on ne mange et nous ne mangerons jamais ensemble, normalement jamais malgré tous les films que je peux bien me faire étant à ses cotés.  
Il débarrasse son assiette, la met dans levier avec ses couverts et son verre, puis va dans le salon, il me fait un regard que je comprends, j'arrête de manger et le suis à mon tour, il s'installe sur son fauteuil, et allume la télévision, je m'assois sur un coussin, le regarde fixant la télé d'un air crétin qui me fais fondre.  
Je n'en peux plus, je lui saute sur les genoux, il me regarde un peu surpris et me sourit, je commence alors à approcher mon visage du sien, il me sourit toujours, et je commence à lui lécher la bouche, il me caresse gentiment la tête, puis le dos, et me répondant par quelques bisous, j'aime qu'il me touche la tête, j'aime, j'aime qu'il s'occupe de moi, je n'aime pas qu'il m'emmène faire des photos avec lui assez louche, j'aime qu'il me fasse à manger, me raconte sa petite vie d'artiste.

Après le câlin, je me pose à coté de lui et mets ma tête sur ses genoux, on reste comme ça pendant un petit bout de temps, puis il se lève car quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte, je me mets au bord du canapé, regarde vers l'entrée, j'entends des gloussements, oh non, il a appelé une fille, je regarde son dos, j'en suis triste, je vois ensuite la fille, plutôt moche à mon gout, grande, enfin quand je dit grande c'est pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, mince, une poitrine volumineuse, fringué classe.  
Il la fait rentrée, elle me regarde, dit qu'elle me trouve mignonne, et me sourit, tous ces sourires de femmes m'énerves, ils ne font que me mettre hors de moi, je ne les supporte vraiment pas.  
Puis c'est comme toujours, ils se dirigent vers la chambre, y entrent, Miku ferme la porte, je m'approche d'elle, je m'écroule à ses coter, j'en ai presque l'envie de pleurer, je commence à les entendre, ça me fait mal, les mots qu'il lui dit, le son de leur baiser, les cris de plaisirs qu'elle pousse, je ne peux faire qu'écouter, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.  
Il est majeur et vacciné, il fait ce qu'il veut, mais moi ça me déchire presque, la seule baume c'est de me dire que moi je "l'embrasse" tous les jours, qu'il me fait à manger, qu'il s'occupe de moi et que je vis chez lui.

Mais je sens que je ne l'aime plus de maitre à chien, je l'aime comme un être de ma propre espèce, un très beau mâle, je ne pensais pas cela possible, j'ai surtout mal au cœur lorsqu'à la télé, je vois des gens faire "NYAPPY", je ne peux pardonner cet affront à mon prénom, je ne comprends vraiment pas les humains, mais une chose que je sais, c'est que j'en aime un qui me traitera toujours comme un pauvre animal, car je sais, il ne connais pas mes sentiments les plus profond et ne s'en doutera jamais.


End file.
